You've Got To Be Kidding Me!
by armsaroundmyneck
Summary: Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron and 15 Hogwarts firstyears. Muggle london and camping in the forest. What could possibly go wrong? COMPLETE.
1. One WHOLE week!

**_I'm expecting this to be more humerous than anything, with of course a bit of Dramione tension._**

**_Please review if you read._**

**_I want three reviews per chapter so I can post the new chapter._**

**_Not too much to ask!_**

**_Enjoy and review._**

* * *

The two students hurried down the corridor, not wanting to be in each others presences any longer than needed. The whole school was silent apart from the tapping of their shoes against the stone paved floor. As they stormed past the many portraits hanging on the walls, they received the oddest looks from the people inside them. Whispers could be heard loudly of, 'What on earth are _those_ two doing together?' and 'Oh, they must be in trouble, wont be anything too serious if _she's _there though.' The brunette girl turned around to give the old woman in the frame a dirty look. 

A young Hufflepuff heard the coming footsteps as he turned the corner, expecting it to be one of his friends a smile came to his face. As soon as he realised it was not his friend, but two angry looking seventh years, he stepped back out of their way, and his warm smile was replaced with an almost frightened look. The Hufflepuff, whose name was Jeremiah Lent turned back around to see where the girl and boy were heading but saw only the swish of two black robes as they pair turned another corner.

'Phew!' Jeremiah thought to himself and continued back down the corridor.

The seniors carried on walking at this pace right up until they reached a large wooden door which stood stall and alone in the corridor. They looked at one another and both raced to reach the doorknob first.

"Ladies. First." The girl growled trying to keep hold of it.

"Then. Why. Are. You. Trying. To get in. before. Me?" The male asked his face full of concentration.

The brass knob was being rattled ferociously, this way and that until suddenly there was a loud 'clanging' noise which echoed through the school.

The two students looked at each other, eyes piercing one another.

"Great going ferret face! What are we meant to tell Professor Snape?" Hermione hissed.

"We'll tell him some stupid mudblood broke it, how about that." Draco answered with the same amount of venom in his voice.

"Don't call me that." She glared.

"What, _**mudblood**_?" he smirked back at her.

"That's it!" she shouted, drawing her long wand from her robes.

"Children," Professor Snape's drone was heard just as she was about to send a hex at Draco. "Put your wands down. And follow me."

Hermione, embarrassed at being told off by a teacher felt her cheeks warming up and most probably glowing a bright pink colour by now. She followed Snape into the dungeon he called a classroom and made sure she got in first before Draco too. Snape walked up the front of the classroom and sat at his desk staring at the two before saying sarcastically,

"Going to stand there all day are we?"

Hermione hurriedly sat down in the closest seat to her, whereas Draco purposely took his time, swaggering down through the rows of desks and sitting opposite Hermione. The two glared at each other before turning back to the Professor.

"So I take it you both know why you're here?" he asked in a bored manner.

"No actually I don't, Professor Mcgonagall said she chose me for an important job and to come and see you today. And then I ran into him," she pointed at Draco "In the corridor and realized he was coming the same way as me. I just decided to ignore him as I thought he could only be coming to see you for detention. Then I tried to get in and he got in my way and broke your knob!" Hermione rambled, with Professor Snape flushing a red colour at this last part. Draco seeing this laughed and received a glare from his Head of House.

"And why would you assume he was here for a detention, Miss Granger?" Snape asked her.

"Why else would he be here?" she laughed nervously. "Unless. Oh no. no!" she shrieked. "I am not doing a job with, _him_!"

"That is where you are mistaken. For he is infact going to be going on this trip with you and two others." Both Hermione and Draco's jaws dropped at the word trip.

Snape went on to tell them that they'd be going on a 'muggle-camping trip' with some of the first years and they had been chosen to it by their Head of Houses, Snape himself and Mcgonagall. They would spend a week in total with the first years and would be off timetable and given no homework/ work to do either. On the first and second days they would accompany them to Muggle London to purchase what they will need for the trip, they would be staying overnight in a hotel while they were there. On the third and fourth days they would be travelling back via the Hogwarts Express and teaching them, once they had returned how to put a tent up. On the fifth, sixth and seventh days they would be in the forest camping out. Snape also recieved the cries of, 'How come _we _didnt get this trip in first year?' and 'How is this fair?!' from the two students.

"So, let me get this right. I'm going to have to spend a whole week with Granger, here?" Draco said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes and a friend of you're choice." Snape answered him, which brought a smile to Hermione's face.

"Seven days with Granger and Potter?!" He whined.

"Did I ever say I was taking Harry?" She snapped. "I'm taking Ron as a matter of fact."

"WEASEL?" he bellowed. "That's even worse! Just bring Potter!"

"No, he will want as much time with Ginny as he get at the moment, I'm not separating them!" Hermione said, arms crossed against her chest.

Snape wrote down Ron's name on a piece of paper next to Hermione's and rolled his eyes as the two of them continued to bicker.

"And who will be accompanying you Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked him.

"Blaise, Blaise Zabini!" he answered triumphantly.

"ONE WHOLE WEEK WITH THREE BOYS?!" Hermione screamed, slamming her hands on the desk.

"And 15 young and mischievous first years." Snape grinned at them both.

* * *

**_Sorry its quite a short chapter, but this is a bit of an introduction to the story more than anything._**

**_Remeber three reviews until the next chapter!_**

****


	2. Please tell me its a beetle!

**_Okay so some of my characters might be a little OOC but its fanfic and this is my fan-fic so yeah. haha._**

**_Enjoy this, I certainly am enjoying writing it!_**

**_Remeber three more reviews or no chapter 3!_**

* * *

"Oh pur-leaseeeee Hermione? Please! Please! Please! Please!" Ron continued with his 'pleases' all the way through the Gryffindor common room, through the portal, down the stairs, through three corridors and all the way to the courtyard. 'PLEASE!" he was now shouting at Hermione excitedly. She had decided to just ignore him, hoping that if she did, he'd get the idea and stop. 

"Please, please, ple-ple-ple-ple-please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" Ron sang to the theme tune of George of the Jungle, a muggle film he had seen at Hermione's that summer and had become obsessed with. Oh how she regretted letting him watch that video. She sighed, admitting defeat.

"Fine then!" Hermione turned around to face a very scared looking Ron. "Bring Scabbers, just don't let him get in mine, or anyone else's way!"

Ron's worried face turned to one of complete joy. He ran up to catch with her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around, being delicate with her small figure.

"Thank you!" he said to her before running off to tell Harry his 'good' news.

How she was going to spend a whole week with him like this was beyond her belief. She carried on walking through the courtyard, across the bridge and made it to the open grounds. To her left was the lake and to her right Hagrid's hut. Snape had organised for her to meet Draco at the lake at 1:30 on Sunday afternoon, the day before the trip was due to commence. She quickly glanced at her watch, it read 1:25.

"Five minutes." She said quietly to no one in particular. She sat down on the crisp green grass, running her fingers through it gently. It prickled her skin but she enjoyed the sensation. It was quite a warm day, the sun was shining, and no clouds only the great blue sky lay above her. A sudden wave of tiredness swept over her like an incoming tide.

'Shutting my eyes for a minute wouldn't hurt.' She thought to herself as she put her arms behind her head, lay down and let her eyelids close over he beautiful blue eyes. Her hair fanned out behind her, it was no longer a big untidy bush unable to tame but had grown out into honey coloured curls many of the other girls envied. How peaceful it was to just enjoy her own company for once, how…

"CRUNCH!"

Hermione bolted up right to see a wide-eyed Draco and Blaise staring at her.

"What have you done?" she glared at them.

"Just don't move you're finger 'Mione." Blaise answered her with a reassuring smile. Hermione and Blaise were not enemies unlike her and Draco. She would often meet up with him in the school library and they would work together. Neither of their peers approved of this but they enjoyed one another's friendship. Hermione sometimes found herself thinking of Blaise in a 'more than just friends' way but would immediately discard those thoughts. Their friendship was too good to be just thrown away if their relationship didn't work out.

She looked down at her finger expecting to see a large beetle scurrying across it or something of the thought. Hermione gasped. She saw no large beetle. She saw a large pink sausage in place of her little finger.

"Ohmygodwhathaveyoudone?!" she shrieked.

All Draco could manage to do is stutter, which was odd for him. Never before had she seen him so concerned that he resorted to stuttering!

Blaise spoke to Hermione slowly.

"Right, I think we should take you to go see Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing and we can discuss the trip there okay?" He looked around and when no one answered him he said,

"I'll take that as a 'Yes Blaise! Of course you smart boy, let me help you!'," Blaise sighed. "Come on Dray, help me here man."

Draco took Hermione's left arm and Blaise took her right and they slowly lifted her off the ground, not wanting her finger to get hurt anymore in trying to lift herself up. Once she was up on her own two feet she looked at her finger once more. It was swelling up more by the minute!

"How did it happen?" she asked both males.

"We were coming to meet you and…" Blaise started.

"And I stepped on your finger, okay." Draco finished, Hermione swore she saw him holding back a smirk.

Blaise elbowed him in the stomach again and received a glare back.

"And I'm sorry Granger." He said, his 'apology' dripping with sarcasm. Draco rubbed his side protectively. Hermione half expected him to start cooing at it soon as if it was a toddler that had fallen over.

"Get over yourself." She sneered at him and started up to the castle with Blaise.

The two engaged in a conversation about a new book that had just arrived at the library. 'A History of Hex's' by James Gregorson. Both were keen to read it and decided that after their camping trip with the first years, they would meet up one day after classes and read it together. Blaise grinned at her. She loved his smile, either it was giving her butterflies or the sight of her finger was making her feel sick. Most probably the latter she thought. They had reached the hospital wing by this time, with Draco following on behind them like a lap dog looking frustrated.

'Madam Pomfrey, could you please take a look at Hermione's finger for me? I think it might be broken." Blaise said, holding out Hermione's hand to show the nurse.

'Yeah that's broken, but nothing too bad. I'll have it healed in a second!" she gave them a quick smile then turned away to get the lotion to rub on it.

Ten minutes they were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room all 30 fingers looking the same. Blaise had told Draco that it was only polite to walk Hermione back up to her dorm room.

"Look you really didn't need to," Hermione said, looking at Draco in a pitying manner. "But it was nice of you." She gave Blaise a quick hug and started to make her way through the portal when a voice stopped her.

"Don't I get a hug or a thanks, eh Granger? Draco smirked at her.

"I did, as a matter of fact say thank you, it was aimed at the both of you." She looked behind Draco to see Blaise making his way hurriedly down the corridor.

"No hug then?"

Hermione glared at him, "What do you think, you probably wouldn't want someone like me touching you anyway."

"What do you mean people like you? You're nothing special."

"You know what I mean." Hermione said.

"Oh right, a _**mudblood**_. I see what you mean now." He laughed.

"Oh shut up for once in you're life would you? We have to spend a whole week together starting tomorrow and I will not put up with this constant torment from you! I'll see you and Blaise after dinner this evening to discuss the trip. Until then, good bye Malfoy." Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room with a triumphant look on her face, leaving a very annoyed Draco standing outside.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?! Hermione Granger thinks she can speak to me, Draco Malfoy like that? Well, she's got another thing coming…"

He turned around to make his way back to the Slytherin common room but was knocked to the ground by none other than Ron Weasley.

"Weasel." He growled, glaring at the red head.

"Hi Malfoy!" Ron grinned at him. "Looks like we'll be spending a whole week together next week. Looking forward to it? I know I am!" Draco, who was still sat on the floor at this point, gave the babbling Gryffindor a concerned look. "I mean come on, one week without lessons, homework, work anything like that. Although I will miss having girls around. Oh wait! What am I saying Hermione will be there!" Ron slapped himself on the forehead. "How could I forget her? Ah well. Never mind. Oh hey I heard Blaise was coming! That'll be cool, Hermione says he's nice so he probably is if Hermione likes him, you know what I mean?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ah well, I'd better be off, things to do, people to see. Well not people as such. Just Harry and Seamus and Dean…" Ron's voice trailed off into the common room.

Draco stood up and dusted his robes down.

"What's the world coming to?" he said out loud.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Please? I really want to continue with this story!_**

**_I need to get up to six before a new chapter though!_**


	3. Annoying Sods

**_New chapter, enjoy._**

**_Sorry about the delay, i've been busy but the fourth chapter is underway as you read._**

**_Please, as one reviewer did, give constructive critiscm._**

**_Before you read I would like to make one point. One review stated that Scabbers the rat was in fact changed into human form in the third book. In my fanfiction he hasnt okay. Just bare that in mind. Thank you to that reviewer anyway for pointing it out, but it was in fact intentional._**

**_Now for the chapter sorry its quite short but its late and this did need to be in;_**

* * *

Hermione looked over the heads of a group of young children chattering excitedly, she was trying to do a head count but was failing miserably as they were all moving around too much. They were all dressed quite differently, as the four of them, Blaise, Ron, Draco and herself had decided it would be better if they were going to be in Muggle London. Ah, yes the night before had been eventful. Not only had they been able to discuss the camping trip but also ended up with Draco throwing a tantrum like a toddler, Ron having slugs in his hair and Blaise leaving the room because of the lack of maturity from the two. Hermione just had to sit in between the two writing checklists and rules for each of the first years, occasionally looking up from her work to make sure Draco and Ron weren't silently hexing each other while she wasn't looking. Don't even ask how she got Draco to do as she said. When it had reached 11:30pm and she had finished her work, she let the two of them go, Draco first who ran out of the portal as quick as he could and then Ron who ran up the stairs and according to Harry sulked on his bed. 

'One, two, three, four and five, six, seven-' she counted in her head, pointing at each child as she did so, but then lost count when a group of them ran off and hid behind a wall. All she could so was sigh, she had tried a few times to get them to stop moving around but they just seemed to laugh and continue with their games.

"Having trouble, Granger?" Draco had sidled up next to her without her realising and had whispered in her ear making her jump.

"Yes. They wont listen to me, and I can't count while they keep moving around!" she said.

He looked at her, sensing her frustration. Her fists were balled up, her breathing was heavy and her eyes looked like they could zap lasers at any moment.

"Oi you annoying little sods!" Draco yelled at the top of his voice as Hermione gasped. "Listen to me and listen good. Get into one line right now! Granger here's going to count you up. Then we have to wait for two other equally annoying sods and we'll be off. Got it?" Silence answered him. "I said got it?!" He yelled again.

All the first years nodded their heads vigorously, obviously scared of the seventh year that had come along and started barking orders at them.

Hermione looked up at him, "Thanks for that." She said with a smile. Draco returned the smile, and Hermione was sure she had seen his cheeks produce a pinkish tint. She quickly turned away and began to count the children that were lined up in front of her thanks to Draco.

"12, 13, 14, 15!" she said out loud, giggling at how stupid she sounded. "That means were ready to go then!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Not just yet," Draco placed his hand on her arm. "What about Blaise and Weasley?"

She had completely forgotten about them. Coming to think of it though, where could they be? Last night they had decided to meet at 8:30am sharp here at the courtyard. It was now 8:40.

20 minutes later, the fifteen first years had become weary and sat in groups of 3 or 4 and talked quietly amongst themselves whilst Hermione and Draco were having a very pleasant conversation for once.

"Yes, but think of all the things they do for us! They cook, clean and slave their little lives away! They deserve a break!" Hermione said.

"Ah yes, but weren't they put in the wizarding world to do these things. And half the time, the silver me and my family eat off isn't even shiny!" he joked. "But seriously, they were invented to work for us."

"House elves weren't invented Draco! They appeared on this earth just as we did!" Both of them laughed.

They were suddenly interrupted by a large whizzing noise coming from the castle. Hermione and Draco looked at the first years first then at each other and leapt to their feet, wands poised. Two dark clothed figures emerged from the large doors, one running away from the other and both shouting insults at each other. As the two figures got closer their faces become more visible.

"Ron." Hermione groaned, shaking her head and holding her head in her hands.

"Blaise?" Draco moaned. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'll tell you what I'm doing!" Blaise shouted, his face as red as beetroot. "Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon here decided to do its business on my shoulder, then continued chasing me around the Hogwarts grounds with it trying to get it to apologise to me!"

Hermione and Draco could not suppress their laughter and each received a dirty look.

"We both said we were sorry, jeez!" Ron said when he had finally caught up to the three.

"So this is where you've been for the past," Draco looked at his expensive silver watch "half an hour? Were late now. Thanks a lot. Come on lets get going."

Shortly after they had all grouped together, the four seniors had managed to round up the fifteen children and had safely boarded them all onto the Hogwarts Express. Because there weren't many of them, nineteen in total they had decided to let them sit where they want but all in the same compartment, Ravenclaw was the chosen one. They decided it wouldn't have been fair to sit in either Gryffindor or Slytherin and none of them wanted to sit in Hufflepuff, therefore the only remaining house was of course Ravenclaw.

Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ron had all decided to sit in the same small compartment near to the exit, so that they'd know if anyone tried any 'funny business'. Draco was seated closest to the door, for they all knew all the smaller kids were scared of him, Hermione was sat next to him, staring out of the window almost falling asleep. Ron was sat opposite Hermione playing with the cuffs of his jumper and Blaise was sat next to him looking slightly uncomfortable.

Draco gazed over at the beauty that was curled up next to him sleeping. Without realising it she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He wasn't complaining though, her head wasn't heavy and hurting his shoulders it fit perfectly into the crook of his neck, her hair was prickling his neck it was softly tickling it now and then when she moved, she didn't snore just small intakes of breath now and then making the whole atmosphere feel more relaxed.

"Drake, we're going to go check on the 'happy campers'" Blaise whispered. They both got up to leave quietly making sure the compartment door didn't slam shut, so as not to wake the sleeping Hermione.

"Be back soon okay. Look after her." Ron laughed, nodding his head at her.

"Of course, I'm a proper gentlemen I'll have you know!" Draco laughed.


	4. I am no damsel in distress!

**_Sorry for the delay, my computer isnt working too well._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, it would have been longer but as i say the computer keeps breaking._**

**_Please review._**

* * *

"Put them in alphabetical order!" Ron said loudly. 

Blaise quickly shushed him and pointed at Hermione who was still sleeping soundly. "You're going to wake her!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Blaise argued.

"Both of you are!" Hermione yawned, stretching her arms as she did so. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light that was shining in through the window she sat upright, looking around for a missing person.

"Hermione!" Both Ron and Blaise were startled by her sudden movement.

"Sorry 'Mione" Ron sympathized looking apologetic.

"Its okay, it's okay," she looked around. "Where's Draco?"

"Oh, he's doing his carriage duty. We're almost there now so he'll be back in a bit." Hermione's red headed friend answered giving her a reassuring smile.

Hermione sat close to the window, feeling the cool glass against her skin. It felt nice and refreshing. She must have been asleep for pretty much the whole of the journey. She was meant to have done the duty with Draco but instead he had let her sleep and done it by himself, she'd have to thank him for that later. Wait a minute, she laughed, it sounded odd, thank and Draco in the same sentence. What had gotten into him today? He was being dare she say it, nice to her. I suppose he had no choice really. They were working as a pair for the whole week; he'd have to be civil towards her. She'd better not get too used to this better Draco, he'd go back to his old ways soon enough. But she was enjoying his company today, he'd helped her and had been a gentleman by letting her sleep and not waking her roughly and making her work. Suddenly a whitish hand waved itself in front of her face.

"Granger, what are you dreaming about? Stop smiling and get off the damn train!"

The same hand quickly took hold of her own small yet tanned one and pulled her up.

"What are you doing? I can get up by myself you know!" she snapped, annoyed that she had been disturbed.

"Look, it took me long enough to get a bunch of bloody first years off the train. Then I find out as the train tries to pull away, the 'annoying sods' had gotten off without you. Then I come back on, help you get off and get yelled at for it!" Draco shouted at her over the noise of the train starting up.

"I am no damsel in distress Malfoy! I could have easily apparated off the train if so needed!" Hermione yelled back at him.

He glared at her once more before slinging her heavy bag over his shoulder and pulling the brunette along with him. As he stormed down the corridor holding onto her hand hard, the train began to move. Draco, sensing the train was speeding up, did the same himself. They got to the train door and saw the platform about two metres below them. He threw her bag down and turned to look at Hermione.

"It's not too far down. I'll jump first, then I want you to jump when I tell you to okay?"

Before she could answer he had dropped himself off the ledge.

"See its okay!" he shouted up at her and ran along the side of the train. "Now jump!"

"I cant!" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes you can come on." He urged her and carried on running ahead.

She looked down at the pavement below her and closed her eyes.

"Jump Hermione!" she heard someone yell as she hopped off the edge. She expected to be met with the solid ground but instead found herself still in the air.

She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Draco. His arms were wrapped around her waist and were supporting her up in the air.

Hermione started to blush, "Thanks." she said.

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile and put her down carefully on the ground.

The two shared their first of many moments to come together at that very moment in time. They stood for what seemed like year, but was actually only mere seconds, staring into each others eyes, and smiling giddily. Both sets of cheeks had a reddish tinge to them, but they didn't care. That moment was special to them both. Their anger from only a little while ago had disappeared. For that was the moment, the realisation hit them. They liked each other. Unfortunately, their moment was ruined by two adolescent males.

"Alrighty," Blaise spoke up, "Who's up for a bit of shopping?" rubbing his hands together.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Zabini would ask me if I wanted to go shopping!" Draco laughed.

"Well how about me and Hermione take half of them, and you and Draco take the others?" Ron asked Blaise, ignoring Draco's comment.

"Actually Draco and myself are meant to work together as a pair throughout the whole of the trip. So me and Draco will take the first half and you and Ron will take the second half. But before we separate we'll have to take a register." Hermione told him.

The four older students turned to face the first years who had been watching them the whole time and after the last time they were outside with Draco, were stood in a long straight line again.

Hermione took a file out of her bag and opened it up and inside lay a sheet of names and a quill alongside it.

_Arnold Alcher _

_Saul Abbot_

_Claire Bressel_

_Zach Corgin_

_Darcey Elk_

_Sarah Fitz_

_Betsy Grenwald_

_Michael Kart_

_Jeremiah Lent_

_Amiee Norbet_

_Jack Peller_

_Luke Raser_

_Robbie Smith_

_Lucy Trong_

_Marcus Wanzid_

When each name was read out, a small voice would answer either 'here' or 'yes' or even 'present miss' in some cases.

"Okay so we're ready to go. The first eight people I read out in the register, that's Arnold to Betsy, I want you to come with Draco and myself. The rest of you, Michael to Marcus will be going around London with Ron and Blaise." Hermione smiled at the group that stood before her.

"Right, so were in Muggle London remember guys. No magic allowed. If anyone asks you, tell them you're not allowed to talk to strangers and if they ask any of us," Blaise pointed at the four seventh years, "we'll know what to say. Okay, so we want to be in and out of shops as quickly as possible. Keep your bags and personal possessions close, we don't want anyone getting their hands on them. We'll all meet back at the hotel at 3:30. It's almost 12 now so that should give us enough time."

The groups began to separate and walk out of the train station. Many of them stared in awe at the tall concrete buildings that surrounded them from every corner.

"And remember, stay safe!" Draco commanded all of the children before ushering his group along with Hermione onto the street.


	5. Draco gets stuck

**_New chapter, i'm working on a different computer now, so this chapter is slightly longer._**

**_Hope you enjoy, please review if you read._**

* * *

The streets of London were busy, very busy. As it was about 12 o'clock many of the muggles had finished work for the morning and were out on their lunch break, either on their way to get something to eat or to get some shopping done while they could. A tall man with little hair and a brown bushy beard in a black suit pushed past Hermione angrily knocking her backwards slightly.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco turned around and barked at the man.

"Draco, its nothing. Let's just keep going." Hermione hushed him and they continued to the first shop on their list.

They hadn't been walking long when they stopped outside a largish shop called Campfire Children. Draco sneered at the name, as did many of the first years. She walked up to the double glass doors and peered in. Inside lay racks and racks of anoraks and other water-proof articles of clothing. To the right, at the very back of the shop they were rows of walking boots and trainers all lined up. All over, tents had been set up making the shop look smaller than it actually was. Hermione even spotted little stoves and pans on shelves towards the left.

"Right, let's go in then!" she said cheerfully and pushed the door open.

No sooner than they had all gotten in a young shop assistant bounded over towards them, a large toothy grin on his face.

"Hi my names Derek and welcome to Campfire Children! Here we have all you will ever need for camping if you're from the age of 1-18!"

Draco did a squeaky impression of him from behind Hermione's back, luckily Derek didn't hear, but she thought he had noticed the muffled laughs coming from the younger ones. She turned around quickly and glared at them, implying she meant trouble if they did anything like that again.

"Hello Derek, I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you," She shook his hand and gave him a smile. "We would like to purchase a couple of tents, some water-proofs each and a pair of shoes each. Draco can help you with that whilst I look at the other essentials, torches etc."

"Or!" Draco butted in. "You could help this lot and_ I'll _get the torches and stuff!" Hermione could tell he really didn't want to be alone with Derek, but so what. She was pretty much in charge and he'd just have to do as he was told. He couldn't always get his own way.

"No, I think it might just be easier my way." She gave him a devious grin and walked off toward the portable hobs.

Draco watched Hermione walk off then turned back around was startled to see Derek staring at him smiling, Draco backed away a bit giving the shop assistant a worried look.

"Uh, let's go get err…anoraks first!" Draco mumbled and waited for the younger ones to be chaperoned to that area.

He sat back in a nearby chair; it was uncomfortable to say the least. It was a green plasticy kind of fabric and was small, far too small for him. He held onto the arms of the chair and tried to lift himself out of it but when he stood up, the chair came with him.

"Oh crap." He mumbled.

He sat himself back on the chair and set it on the ground again. He wiggled and squeezed but to no avail.

"I bet it was Derek." He narrowed his eyes at the young man who was helping Betsy get her anorak on. Derek suddenly looked up.

"Did you say something?" he asked Draco.

"No. I. didn't." he growled as he wiggled.

He removed his blonde hair from his eyes and turned around to see where Hermione was. He could only see her behind. She was bent down looking at the dials on some silver tray thing. Draco had no idea what it was but it was obviously interesting Hermione. He wondered where Blaise and Ron were. On the train, whilst Hermione was sleeping the three of them had decided that one group would come to this camping shop first and the others would go get something to eat. Then they would swap and meet each other back at the hotel. He glanced down at this watch, a silver Rolex his father had given him on his 16th birthday. Oh how he loved having money and being able to buy things like this. 12:30 it read. He scowled at it. Why did time move so slowly when he wanted it to speed up the most.

Ten minutes later he was still stuck in the chair, arms folded across his chest, a frown plastered on his face.

"Having fun Draco?" Hermione smirked at him.

"No I bloody am not. I'm stuck in a chair for god's sake!"

"Why we're you sat down anyway you were meant to be helping this lot with their shopping!"

"They have Derek!"

"But you're meant to be helping him as well. There's only one of him and eight of them. Go help them do their shoes **now**!" she retorted.

She pulled him up out of the chair with ease. His frown was replaced with an astonished look. He looked at her, then back at the chair, then back at Hermione repeatedly. Then walked off towards the shoes at the back.

"Oi you lot. If you've got an anorak get over here." He ordered them.

Hermione sighed, what had happened to the pleasant Draco from only an hour ago?!

She looked over to where the shoes, Draco and five first years were. It looked as though he was pushing the shoe onto the boy's foot, and forcefully at that.

"I'd better go sort this out." She told Derek and pointed at Draco.

He smiled at her, "Good luck with that!" he laughed.

The boy, Saul, winced as the boot was pushed onto his foot.

"It doesn't fit! Its two sizes too small!" he told the blonde male who was holding the shoe.

"Yes it will. If you just at least tried and helped me!" Draco told him.

"Draco stop!" Hermione squealed. "You're going to hurt him! Let me do this." She nudged Draco out of the way and sat in front of the Saul.

"Right so what size are you?" she asked him and was told he was a size 4.

She found the correct boot and slipped it onto his foot.

"That's better." He smiled at her, and then looked up at the angry Draco.

"Find out the **right **size okay, don't just guess. Find it for them, lace it if needed and there we go." Hermione instructed the annoyed Slythertin.

Once they had sorted out shoes and anoraks and paid for them it was finally time to get tents. Hermione had thought one tent between three. It was decided that Claire, Lucy and Sarah would share one and Betsy, Darcey and Aimee would share another. Arnold, Zach and Jeremiah would be in the third. Saul, Michael and Jack in another tent. Finally Luke, Robbie and Marcus would be in the last.

"Well it all works out then doesn't it!" Hermione smiled at Draco.

"No, what about us four? Me, you, Ron and Blaise?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. I can't go in a tent by myself and I can't share with any of the girls, they're tents are full." She worried.

"We'll find a bigger tent for us four then with two compartments. Us three guys can have one compartment and you can have the other. You won't be alone then. Will that be okay?" he asked her.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she gushed.

They purchased the tents quickly and said goodbye to Derek, well Hermione did anyway.

"Bye!" Derek waved merrily at them all. "Have a nice time camping. And you sir take care of your girlfriend and these kids here. Camping can be dangerous you know."

"Don't worry I will." Draco raised a hand to him and walked out.

* * *

"Let's go for something to eat now, eh?" Draco said to the first years, they all smiled up at him, obviously warming to him.

"Where should we go?" Hermione asked him, still smiling at the fact Draco hadn't denied she was his girlfriend. He probably just didn't hear right, that's all she thought to herself.

"Let's just get room service from the hotel, that's always good?" he advised.

"Sure." She laughed, trying to hold up one of the many carrier bags she was holding.

Draco and her had decided they could try and hold most of the stuff. Each first year was carrying their own anorak, boots and a torch each. Draco was trying to balance three tent boxes and Hermione was carrying a mini-stove, some torches, batteries and hers and Draco's water-proofs and shoes.

The Hogwarts staff had booked them in at a hotel called Polish.

"What a stupid name for a hotel." Draco sneered. "Could've at least got us into the Hilton or even the Marriott. But no, we're staying at _Polish_!"

"Come on, lets just get in and get this stuff put down!" Hermione said.

The hotel reception was beautiful. A beautiful, large chandelier that hung in the middle of the tall ceiling roof was glittering in the sunlight. The walls were a creamy colour, with a dark brown wood panelling. Green plants surrounded the room. Every piece of bronze or gold was polished beautifully, Hermione saw where they had gotten the hotels name from! She walked up the reception desk.

"Hello, we have rooms pre-booked under the name of Malfoy." She told the snobbish woman at the desk. When talking to Snape at their first meeting about this trip, Draco had decided it was only right for it to be under his name for he was the man. Hermione had called him a sexist bastard and ten points had been deducted from Gryffindor.

"Oh, yes." The woman answered, watching as Draco tried to stop the first years from touching everything in sight.

"Well, can we have the keys please?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Yes, I take you only need five of the rooms for now?"

"Yeah, the others are coming later." She informed the woman, whose name was Mildred, her name-tag said so anyway.

Mildred handed Hermione the keys and gave her the directions to the rooms. They had been put on the fourth floor and had most of it to themselves. All of the rooms, apart from two, they would be occupying.

"Got the keys?" Draco asked her when she had returned.

Hermione tinkled them in his face. He smiled at her.

"I take that as a yes." He laughed.

All ten of them and their bags piled into the lift and pressed the number four on one of the buttons.

"Going up!" Zach said loudly.

They reached the floor, which was carpeted in cream to match the wallpaper. Paintings lined the walls, with the odd potted plant here and there.

"Rooms 30, 31, 32, 33 and 34." Hermione read out loud. "Then Ron's group have 35, 36, 37 and 38."

Hermione reached inside her bag once more and pulled out the file and handed it to Draco.

"Assign rooms." She told him.

"Okay?" Draco started. "Room 30 will be two leaders for example Blaise and me. 31 – Arnold and Saul. 32 – Claire and Darcey. 33 – Zach and Michael. 34 – Sarah and Betsy. 35 – Jeremiah and Jack. 36 – Aimee and Lucy. Now 37 will have three people in it, we have been able to get another bed in there so that will be Luke, Robbie and Marcus." He finished, content with himself.

"And 38 will have me and Ron in it. so we'll be at either end of you're rooms. If there's any problem you'll know where to find us." Hermione added on.

"You're sharing with Ron?" Draco asked, looking a little hurt.

"Yes, that's not a problem is it?"

"No, no. I'll err, go and unpack then meet you out here in 10 minutes okay." Draco walked into his room and slammed the door behind him.

The group, after unpacking all met in the hall and Draco and Hermione decided it would be easier if they all ordered together. They all sat in Ron's and hers room, scattered among the beds, floor and tables too. They ended up ordering some bottles of Coke and some pizzas too.

As they all sat eating, Hermione turned to Draco to ask him something but ended up laughing in his face.

"What?!" he asked, worried.

"You. Have. Pizza. All. Over. Your. Face!" she managed to get out in between laughs.

Draco laughed looking embarrassed.

"Here let me help you." She giggled, wiping at his face with a napkin.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Ooh, very cosy indeed!" Blaise laughed.


	6. Confused

**_Ooh! Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll._**

**_This chapters quite long, I think._**

**_Enjoy and review. Thank you to the readers who have kept me happy by reviewing. _**

* * *

The two looked at each other, emabressed that they had been 'caught in the act'. 

"Nearly finished? I thought we could let our group into their rooms, let them unpack. After that we could all shower etc and go down to dinner together. Does that sound good to you Hermione?" Blaise looked at her.

Draco scowled. He knew Blaise had always had a soft spot for Hermione. He would come back from the library with tales of laughter and fun and how nice she was. Draco had always waved him off when he had tried to talk about Hermione, he wasnt intrested at all in her, he couldn't care less if she had told the funniest joke, or she had told him the most intresting story. Now it was different. He hated the fact Blaise was so nice to her, because it felt as if he was stealing her. What? Draco snap out of it! He told himself. Stealing her? He didn't own her. I bet she didnt even like him. They were just being civil thats all. Although there was something different. He enjoyed being in her company. He would always complain if they were the same room, never mind working together, but today he had never wanted his time with her to end. Blaise was right, she was a nice person, funny when she wanted to be too.

"You're falling for her Draco." he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Hermione looked up at him. Even though they were sat down he was still a great deal taller than her.

"Oh, just talking to myself." he smiled at her, and she smiled back. It made him quite giddy, he had to admit.

"Well, I was just saying I agreed with Blaise so i'm wanting to use the shower now if you dont mind." she laughed slightly nervously.

"Oh, eh yeah. I'll just round this lot up and-" Draco peered around the room, it was empty apart from Hermione, Ron and himself.

"They left about five minutes ago mate. Didn't you notice?" Ron asked him.

"Oh sorry, I'll be going now." Draco shook his head, how long had he been daydreaming for?

Hermione coughed and looked at Ron, who didn't seem to notice that she wanted him to leave so she could use the bathroom in peace.

"Weasley, come use our bathroom." Draco pulled him out of the room.

They walked along the cream corridor together, the Slytherin still holding on strongly to the Gryffindors arm. When they finally reached room 30, in which Draco and Blaise were staying in, Draco let go. He patted the front of his trousers then the back. He opened up the pockets in the blazer he was wearing, and looked in the inside pouches too. He knocked on the door timidly.

"I've forgotten the key! Let me in!" he shouted at the door.

There was no reply.

"Blaise, if you're in there. I _need _to get in!" he said again.

Suddenly the cool, calm and collected Draco disappeared. He pounded on the door with his fist.

"LET ME IN!" he shouted loudly. "RIGHT NOW!"

He growled angrily and sat back against the door. Ron looked from him to the door, then from side to side of the corridor, then finally decided to join Draco on the floor. He made sure he sat a little distance away. They may be being nicer to each other whilst on this trip but it didnt make them friends. There was a deadly silence. The atmosphere was awkward, neither of them knew what to say to each other until Ron said,

"Oh, did Blaise tell you? Well he told me today anyway and just in case you dont know i'll tell you now," Ron rambled, his nervousness getting the better of him. Draco gave him the same confused look as he did that night when they bumped into each other in the hallway. "Well you know how Blaise and Hermione are really close? And you know how the Halloween Ball is coming up? Weeeeelllllll. Blaise is going to ask Hermione to be his date! Isn't that nice-?" But Draco didnt listen to the rest. His stomach felt as though it was going to jump up his throat at any moment. Blaise was going to ask Hermione? This couldnt be. _He _was going to ask Hermione if all went well this week. But he couldnt say anything to Blaise could he? Draco had always gone on about how he hated mudbloods etc. He felt sick to the stomach.

"So...so...Blaise _l..l..likes_ Hermione does he?" Draco stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess. I always used to like Hermione you know." Ron told him. "But then I met Lavendar and well, me and her we're really close now. Been going out for about a month now." he beamed.

"Thats, err good." Draco managed a small smile but he still couldnt get the image of Blaise and Hermione out of his head.

"So any ideas on who you're going to take?" Ron asked.

"I dont think I'll go." Draco looked down at his shoes. "I did want to. But the girls pretty much taken and I doubt she'd want to go with me anyway."

"You might as well try. You never know!" Ron encouraged him. "Has she been offically asked yet?"

"No, I...Thats it! I'll ask her before he does!" a malicous grin replaced the sad look that was there before.

"Okay then?" Ron looked slightly confused.

After that, the silence reared its ugly head again. They sat there for seven minutes and thirty-two seconds exactly. Ron had counted on his watch, when all of a sudden there was a slight bang and a lot of swear words. Ron looked to his left to see Draco lay flat on his back, half in and half out of the hotel room with Blaise stood above him.

"Stupid bugger." Draco mumbled, as he sat up. "I need a shower, move." He pushed past Blaise and went into the bathroom.

Blaise was stood in a pair of skinny jeans and a navy shirt on. His brown, longish hair was still a little damp from his shower but had mostly dried. He smiled at Ron.

"Tonights the night." he said to him, then looked down the hall towards room 38. "Do you think shes ready yet?"

"For what?" Ron could be slow at times.

"Dinner of course! I want to take her down early and ask her before everyone else arrives!" Blaise told him.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror that stood in hers and Rons hotel room. She was wearing a light brown fabric dress, a cream cardigan, a pair of cream leggings and brown flats. Her hair was left down and lightly curled as she had only just dried it. She smiled at the young woman who stood before her in the mirror. 

"Lovely." she said with a laugh and picked up her handbag off the nearby table.

* * *

"_Sexy, everything about you so sexy_." the handsome blonde sung into the mirror as he fixed his silverish tie to his black button up shirt. He grinned at his reflection and even gave it the odd wink now and then. So what people said he was full of himself? I am delicously gorgeous! He thought to himself. After fastening the tie, he looked into the full length mirror that was in his room and did a little swivel of his hips. 

"You've still got it." he grinned, and pushed his blonde bangs out of his right eye.

He picked up his blazer he was wearing previously, checked his black skinnies looked okay in the mirror and walked out of the room. This time making sure he had his key.

* * *

Two young, female Hogwarts students sat on a bed cross legged giggling and talking with each other. 

"Really? I can't see that all! Him and Lavendar are so happy together I doubt he'd break it off with with her, they've been going out for a while now!"

"Okay, so he's out of the picture. What about the brunette? He's nice looking. I wouldn't mind going out with him myself!" the other girl giggled.

"Darcey!" the first girl said.

"What? He's pretty cute!"

"I suppose. But he seems too nicey-nice for her. I like blondie. I think him and her could be a right 'it couple, don't you think?" Claire asked.

"Oh my god! Yes! I can totally see it. Maybe we could give them a little push?" Darcey said with an mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Lets go for it." the two girls high-fived.

* * *

"Hermione, you look radient!" Blaise complimented her as she came out of her room. 

A red tint spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you, Blaise. You look very handsome." she smiled at him.

They were the only two stood in the corridor. The first years, Ron and Draco would be meeting them in five minutes, well thats what they thought.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Blaise?" she asked him, as she rooted through her handbag.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then." she gave him a quick smile before starting to rumage again.

"Would you-?" but he was stopped by Draco coming out of his room and running towards them down the corridor.

"HERMIONE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" he said.

"Actually, I need to ask her something myself," Blaise said, "So if you could, you know..." he tilted his head towards the hotel room.

"No, I cant. This is important!" he glared at Blaise. "Hermione come with me."

"Oh, okay than." she said, a little bemused. She took his hand as he led her towards the lift.

As they were about to get into the lift, she felt another hand take her own free one.

"Hermione, what I have to say is really important." Blaise told her, not letting go.

"So is what I have to say." Draco said adamnetly.

"How about you both just say it now?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Fine," they both said in unison. "Hermione will you come to the Halloween Ball with me?"

Her eyes widened. "Um...I dont know. I'll have to think about it." she told them both.

The two males scowled at each other.

"Great going." Blaise shot at Draco.


	7. Burgular!

**_I felt this chapter was quite rushed, but there we go. Thats what I needed it to be like._**

**_Enjoy and review._**

* * *

Hermione sat upon the bed, shoes kicked off beneath her, cardigan hanging limply over her arms and her hair cascaded gently over he shoulders. Her make-up which she had applied to perfection had now been smudged all over the place. Mascara tears ran down her face, leaving little dark trails across her cheeks. Hermione had no idea why she was crying. Something sort of good had just happened, hadn't it? Or had she just imagined the whole thing? Two boys, Blaise and Draco had asked her to go to the Halloween Ball with them, she had no idea of what to say to them, so what did she do? She ran. That had probably been a big mistake. What did they think of her now? Maybe neither of them wanted to be her date to the ball now anyway. Her thoughts were suddenly interuppted by a large clinking noise and an annoyed growl. Hermione's eyes widened. She thought she had been the only one in the room. 'What if its a burgalur?!' She silently screamed inside her head. Hermione slowly got up off the bed, trying her best not to make a sound. She crept towards the bathroom door, picking up a lamp as she did so, so that if she was attacked she could fight back.

Hermione put her ear against the door and listened intently to what the intruder was doing. She could hear running water, then all of a sudden it stopped, it was followed by the sound of three or more little splashes. What were they doing, taking a bath? Hermione quietly laughed at this thought. She lent against the door again and the sound of the water going down the plug hole reached her ears. Hermione jumped back as she heard footsteps coming her way from the otherside of the door. She watched in horror as the brass doorknob slowly turned and the door started to open. Hermione screamed the loudest she could manage, hoping to attract a saviour. Her screams caused the door to open even quicker than intended and there stood her scared looking intruder.

"Ron!" she screamed, and carried on so until Blaise and Draco burst into her hotel room. She ran towards Blaise, for he was closer and hid behind him still clutching the yellow lamp. Hermione saw Draco's eyes follow her as she did so, but she had no intrest in that at the moment.

"Whats wrong?" Blaise turned to look at the young woman behind him. Hermione couldn't find the words to speak, she was still shaking a lot and her throat was now sore from screaming. Luckily Ron, who was still stood at the entrance to the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel round his waist, spoke for her,

"I was having a shower and she started screaming!" he told them, still looking a little shaken himself.

"But wern't you meant to be using mine and Blaise's room to get ready in?" Draco asked.

"But when I saw Hermione had finished getting ready and gone out of the room, I thought it would be okay for me to use! It's my room as well you know!" Ron argued.

"Yes, yes i'm sorry. I over-reacted. Its just, I didnt know you were in here, I thought it was an attacker or a burgular. I got scared." she said quietly, emerging from behind Blaise.

"Its okay 'Mione. Now if you guys dont mind i'm trying to get ready here." Ron laughed nervously, clutching at his towel. "You lot go to dinner, I'll meet you down there later." he added before retreating back into the bathroom.

After the red-head had left, the atmosphere became very uncomfortable for the three that were left. Draco checked his watch, five minutes before the first years would be meeting them outside in the hallway. All three of them glanced around the room, making sure they didnt make eye contact with the other two. Draco took this chance to look at the pattern on the wallpaper. It was cream, but it had quite dark flowers on it. He stared at it disgusted. So feminine he thought. He turned back to look at the other two. Hermione was sat on the edge of the bed again facing the door, probably hoping that someone will turn up. Blaise was leaning against a chest of drawers at the end of the bed. Draco could see him watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He decided to distract him and possibly get Hermione to talk to him, he didnt want him watching her. Hermione was only his to watch, no one elses.

"Hey, do you have any music in here?" he asked cooly, his question was directed at Hermione for this was her hotel room. Her eyes darted up at the sound of a voice.

"Oh, I think Ron brought a CD player with him. I can't understand why though. We're only here for one night. It should be next to his bag." she told him and added a little smile as well.

"And his bag is...?" Draco looked around the room.

"I'll help you look." Hermione said as she got up off the bed. Draco had wanted to see Blaise's reaction, but his face was covered by hair which made it hard for Draco to know what he was thinking.

Hermione crouched down next to Rons bed where his bag was sat. She had thought it only fair to act normal with them both. She had decided to stick with Ron wherever possible, but there was only one flaw in that plan. Her and Draco had to be a pair whenever needed to be in two's. Well, thats to do with work. Thats not giving 'special treatment'! She told herself. Hermione rumaged through his navy Addidas sports bag. She didnt particularly want to touch anything in it but she was sure a bit of music would lighten the mood in the room. Silence unnerved her.

"Found anything yet?" a familiar voice broke her out of her trance.

"Oh, oh. Urm...no." she blushed at how stupid she sounded.

"Here let me help you." Draco gave her a smile and knelt down beside her. "Have you checked under the bed?"

Hermione quickly bent down and peered under the frame and there sat Rons CD player. She sighed as she opened the CD case that lay next to it. Completely empty. Ron had brought the player but not the music. Typical. She told Draco and he just laughed.

"Doesn't matter, time for dinner anyway." he extended his arm to her and she took it gratefully completely forgetting Blaise was in the room.

Before they left they heard Blaise shout to Ron that they'd meet him down in the dinner hall whenever he was ready. Hermione couldnt hear Rons reply. As they walked into the hallway they saw fifteen pairs of eyes staring up at them and two girls stood there giggling. Hermione realised she was still holding onto Dracos arm and for what seemed the tenth time that night started to feel embaressed.

* * *

"I want chicken nuggets!" Marcus complained. 

"Well unless they have chicken nuggets on the menu you cant have them. Why dont you just have normal chicken?" Hermione tried to reason with the boy.

"I want. Chicken. Nuggets." he was getting on Hermione's last nerve now but before she could a calm but commading voice butted in,

"Look kid. You cant have chicken nuggets get over it. And you may think you can get away with using that tone with her but not with me. Got it?" Draco turned back to his menu again. Hermione liked the fact that Draco stuck up for her, but it seemed a little odd that it was against first years.

Blaise asked her what she was going to order. She replied that she wasnt very hungry and was only going to order a toasted sandwich. In return he told her he was going to order the sea-food dish at which Draco rolled his eyes at. Hermione noticed but decided against saying anything.

Ron was half an hour later for dinner that evening. He rushed into the hall, still tucking his shirt in. Their table errupted into laughter at the sight of the red-headed boy looking so dishevelled.

"Sorry I was talking to Lavendar on the phone and..."

"Never mind, just sit down and eat Ronald." Hermione laughed.

* * *

After dinner Hermione was escorted up to her room by Blaise. They linked arms all the way up, laughing and joking just like old times in the library. Draco was still sat downstairs with the first years waiting for Ron to finish eating. Much to their annoyance after a third helping off Michaels left overs her asked for the Dessert Tray. When Hermione had said she was tired, Blaise immediately had agreed with her, and Ron waved his hand at them as a signal for, 'Go on, i'll be a while yet!'. 

They stepped out of the lift and looked down the corridor, it was completely empty. Blaise, his arm still entwined with hers walked her up to the door which had the number 38 on the front.

"Goodnight Blaise, thank you for walking me here." she smiled at him.

"No problem, 'Mione. And about the Ball before, I didnt mean to upset you before. It's just I thought it would be more fun if we went because we're friends rather than making it all romantic and uncomfortable you know what I mean?"

"Oh." she said. "Blaise, I cant go with you then I'm sorry. I would've loved to have gone as friends, but I would rather go with someone that I liked in _that_ way. Im sorry."

"Thats fine. Aslong as we understand each other." he smiled down at her. "Goodnight Hermione, sweet dreams." he whispered and kissed her on the cheek, just as the lift doors dinged open.


	8. Redhead temper

**_Second chapter in a day! I'm really enjoying writing this, I hope you're enjoying reading it, if you are, tell me :)_**

**_Im sorry these chapters dont have much description, I just need to move on with the story a bit, you know._**

* * *

Draco stood inside the lift, not wanting to move. Had he really seen what he thought he had just seen? He felt ill, as if he was going to throw up. Blaise had _kissed _Hermione? No, it cant be possible. He must have been whispering something to her, yeah thats it! But what was he whispering? Sweet words of affection, a joke? So many questions were whirling around his brain. Draco started to feel dizzy and light headed, he stumbled out of the lift as it was about to close, he tripped and fell into someones waiting arms. Wait, he hadnt fallen. He was in someones arms? He looked up to see who had caught him. 

"You." the blonde Slytherin growled.

"Hey, I was just going back to the room, you're here just in time." the friendly face of Blaise stared down at him.

"Oh yeah, just in time." Draco pulled himself up to his full height, Blaise was not that much taller than Hermione. "To see you and Hermione!" he shoved Blaise into a nearby table making a large crash.

"What, what? What are you talking about Dray?" Blaise asked, scared for his life. He didnt like looking into Dracos eyes, they were menacing and dark.

"Dont Dray me." he hissed. "You know what I mean. You kissed her!"

"As nothing more than friends and she knows that! You should too. You're meant to be my best friend." Blaise shoved Draco off him and stormed into room 30.

Draco stood leaning agaisnt the wall, letting his anger be slowly released by taking deep breaths. He had possibly just lost his best friend. Blaise had been there for him for six long years now and Draco being the idiot he was had hurt him. It was such a serious moment, there was no laughing coming from inside the other hotel rooms, no noises auidble from upstairs or down. Nothing. He would apologise to him tonight he decided. It was unlike him to say sorry, but Blaise was worth it. But as always something 'lightened the mood'.

"Merlins ghost!" Draco exclaimed clutching his chest as a rat scampered down the hall followed by a small brown owl. The owl was obviously looking for a late night snack and had found it in the form of Scabbers. Just as quickly as the two creatures had entered the corridor a young brunette did too. She was wearing a pair of small blue pyjama shorts and a white band tee. Must be some muggle band, Draco thought. The image was brownish in colour, antiquey looking, it was a young man no older than twenty in a helmet, obviously in the war. The name of the band was written sideways and was hard for him to make out as she kept darting up and down trying to catch the two animals. He was sure it said 'smiths' or something like that anyway.

"Argh." the girl squealed as she fell over in the process of grabbing the owl. She quickly got up again and made another attempt at catching it. "He's going to kill me!" she told him with a nervous giggle.

"Ron? He wouldn't dare. He's your best friend, he'll understand if you explain." he reassured her, rubbing her arm gently before she ran off again.

"You dont understand. I left the cages open and now I cant get them back in again!" she cried. "Ron has a temper. A real bad temper, he rarely shows it, but if its for his pets!" she looked close to tears now.

"Dont worry Hermione I wont let him hurt you. And look as I said before, I bet he wont even care!" Draco pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.

A sudden shout cam from room 38. Followed by large bangs and screams of 'oh my god!'. Draco heard Hermione mumble something about 'now was her time to die' and 'red heads do usually have bad tempers you know' into his blazer. He quickly whipped his wand out of his pocket and whispered "Accio Pigwidgeon, Accio Rat!" The two animals came scampering over to him and stood by his feet just as Ron burst out of the room.

"DRACO DRACO! MY OWL MY RAT! MY BABIES!" Ron wailed in a very femine way which slightly disturbed Draco to say the least.

Hermione turned around to see her friend to apologise for losing his pets when she saw them sat next to her. A bemused look appeared on her face, she looked up at the blonde behind her who gave her a knowing smile. Draco explained to Ron that he had let them go by accident but not to worry because he had gathered them again. Ron thanked him and picked up his pets, cradling them and gazing at them lovingly.

"Thanks." Hermione said once the hallway was empty again.

"No problem, now go to bed. We have a train to catch in the morning." he pushed her lightly towards her door.

"Okay, okay im going. Night Draco." she smiled at him and waved.

"Sleep tight!" he replied.

"Dont let the bed bugs bite!" Hermione laughed, and walked into her room.

"Bed bugs?!" he repeated, a look of horror etched on his face.

That night he couldnt get a wink of sleep, he lay awake, equipped with his wand in case any bugs tried to attack him.

* * *

"Get out of bed Ronald!" Hermione shrieked, throwing one of his trainers at him. She was running around the room frantically packing everything up into their bags. 

"Ron, come on!" she moaned, shaking his arm. He could sleep through anything, that boy. Their train, The Hogwarts Express was leaving from platform nine and three quarters in just over an hour. Hermione had already run into the first years rooms to wake them up. After that she had hammered on Blaises and Draco's room screaming like a banshee trying to wake them. What was with boys and being deaf? She wondered as she packed Rons outfit from dinner last night into a bag. Once his Addidas bag was zipped up tight she threw it as hard as she could manage at his sleeping figure. He awoke with a shout and a few swear words.

"Get out now! Go get dressed I dont have time to argue with you. Just do it!" she told him agressively. Hermione who was already dressed in a pair of long denim shorts and a blue tee with the superman 's' emblem on it, ran out of the room and into the corridor to find seventeen people and their bags waiting for her. "Go check out of the hotel, give your keys in and wait in the reception okay. We'll be down in five minutes!" she rushed.

Ron was fumbling round the room trying to pull up his trousers when Hermione walked in. "I'm sorry!" she said, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Its okay," Ron said blushing, "Lets roll!" he laughed before picking up his own and Hermiones bags and running out of the room.

Draco tapped his foot agaisnt the floor, he hated waiting. He looked at his watch, for the fourth time in only two minutes. It was 10:34 and their train left at 11:30 on the dot. They had an hour to check out, get all the way through London, to the train station, onto the platform and board the train. Suddenly two figures came into view looking flustered. They checked out, grabbed their bags and started running.

"Follow me!" Hermione yelled at the group behind her. She ran through the already busy streets. Shouldnt these people be in work?! She asked herself. She was constantly checking behind her to make sure everyone was okay and still in tow.

As he stood waiting for the young Zach to run through the wall onto Platform nine and three quarters he caught Hermiones gaze. He smiled at her and mouthed 'dont worry, just calm down'. She laughed and then followed Zach thorugh the wall. He looked at his Rolex one last time. 11:23, they had made it!

* * *

"I really love trains!" babbled Sarah to the girl stood beside her, who just smiled then turned away. 

"If you love them that much why dont you just get on?" Blaise muttered, he was getting seriously fed up of these first years and they hadnt even gone camping yet!

"Hey, Blaise. Can I have a word?" Draco asked as the train pulled up into the station.

"Cant it wait till we get on the train. We **need **to get on!" Blaise comprimised.

"No, let me just say what I have to say it wont take long." he saw Hermione and Ron piling the bags and children onto the train and felt suddenly a lot more comfortable, "I'm sorry, sorry for the way I acted last night towards you. It was totally uncalled for, jelously got the better of me and-"

"Jelous? Of what?" Blaise asked.

"Yours and Hermiones relationship. I really like her and-" would he ever be able to finish his sentences, he wondered.

Blaise suddenly laughed. "You think I like-like Hermione? Oh Dray, mate. We're just good friends thats all. I kissed her goodnight, no biggy!" he slapped Draco on the back. "Apology accepted. Now come on, lets get on."

Draco felt so relieved. He had his best friend back and the girl of his dreams was now his. Well sort of. He wrinkled up his face.


	9. Snap!

**_Quick chapter before I go to bed._**

**_Enjoy and review, as always!_**

* * *

"So, who's up for a game of good old-fashioned muggle cards. Whats that game called again Hermione? You know the one we played at yours in the summer. Where if the two cards are the same you shout snap?" Ron spoke far too quickly.

Hermione sighed, "Ronald, the game was called snap!"

"Oh yeah!" he laughed at himself. "So whos playing?"

Blaise and Hermione both muttered a quick no, Draco looked at the two of them then back at Ron who was beaming at him happily. "I guess I am then." He scooched across the seat, closer to Hermione so that he was closer to the table, well that would be his exscuse if anyone asked. Ron dealt out the cards equally between the two as Hermione and Blaise watched on.

"How do you play this 'snap' game?" Draco asked, still transfixed watching the cards being dealt out. Hermione spoke up,

"You hold your pack of cards face down and take it in turns to place one card on top of the other on a pile in the middle of the table face up. If your card has the same suit or the same number on it as the one below it, you have to beat your apponontent to saying snap! If you say it first you get to keep the pile of cards. The person who has the full deck of cards at the end is the winner!" she explained carefully to him.

"Okay, I think I get it now." Draco said slowly. He picked up his pile of cards and the two of them started to play. The first round Ron won, but as Draco was only a beginner to the game, no one expected any different.

"Re-match!" Draco said with a glint in his eyes.

"Okay!" Ron was just happy he finally had someone to play with. Over the summer when Hermione had taught him, he had fallen in love with it. He would get up in the mornings, put the George of The Jungle video in and find someone to play snap with him. For a while Harry and Hermione put up with it, expecting it to just be a small phase. But one month later, he was still going through the same regime, they gave up. Hermiones parents instead, decided to humour him.

Ten minutes later the two had moved right up to the edge of the table and we're taking the game so seriously Hermione and Blaise had to do all they could to supress their laughter.

Three games later and Ron had won two in total, as had Draco.

"One more, to decide the winner!" Blaise cheered.

"One more and thats it Weasley. Ready to get your ass kicked?" Draco laughed.

"Oh, im more than ready!" Ron said, trying to be cool, then realised what he had said. "I mean! I'm ready to kick your ass Malfoy!" Ron coughed.

The heat was on. They each had half a pack of cards. Winner takes all. Ron placed a king of hearts down on the pile. Draco, thinking it would be an easy win didnt really take notice when he placed a seven of hearts on top of it.

"SNAP!" Ron yelled.

Dracos eyes widened. "No! No!" he glared at Ron. "You fixed it! I...I...I was temporarily blinded! He cursed me!" he gave the group a pathetic exscuse. Hermione and Blaise could no longer hold it in. They both burst out laughing. Draco slammed his remaining cards down on the table so that they skidded everywhere. He folded his arms across his chest and held his head up high.

"Okay, okay!" Ron raised his hands. "One more game, will that make you happy?" making out that it was a big sacrifice he was making. Draco only raised his head higher.

"Oh dont be like that Draco. Its only a game!" Hermione placed her hand on his arm. He sniffed.

"I suppose so." he said quietly. He took another look at his watch, how many times had he done that in the past twenty four hours?! 12:45. They'd be at Hogwarts in no longer than twenty minutes.

* * *

Hermione removed the ear phones from her ears as Hogwarts station came into view. She looked at the three sleeping males in the compartment. They had slept most of the night and morning too, how could they possibly be tired? She nudged them all and told them to wake. Draco was the first to wake up. He made a big show of puffing out his chest as he stretched his arms. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. Blaise was next he slowly sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, 

"Hello." he mumbled.

Ron was the last, as always but Hermione had a plan.

"Hi Lavender!" she said loudly near to his ear. Ron shot up.

"LAVENDER?!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"Shes not here you idiot!" Draco said. "Get off the train."

Blaise and Hermione picked up their bags and went to tell the first years to get off the train as they did so Blaise stopped her,

"You're a lucky girl you know Hermione, dont take it for granted." and with that he stepped down the steps of the train and onto the platform. Hermione saw him take out his own register and call out the names.

"Lucky?" she asked herself.

* * *

Back at the castle, Ginny was sat waiting in the Gryffindor common room with her boyfriend Harry waiting for the return of her older brother and best friend. She cuddled closer into his chest, feeling it rising and falling as he breathed rhythmatically. 

"Ginny, I have something to tell you." Harry sat up slightly, Ginny turned on her stomach to face him. "I've really enjoyed the past few months we've had together and-"

"You're breaking up with me!" she cried and sat up.

"NO!" he said loudly. "Of course not. I was going to tell you, I...I...I love you Ginny."

Ginny turned the brightest colour of red imaginable and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you too."

"Hi guys!" Ron shouted as he fell through the portal followed by Hermione who said a polite hello to everyone in the common room.

"What have you been up to then, eh? We've been up to loads first of all..." Rons voice drifted off.

"Way to ruin a great moment." she whispered to Harry before running up to Hermione and asking her all about the last two days. Harry saw the two of them hurry up to the girls dorms together.

"Alright Ron. How you doing?" Harry asked his friend.

"Ah, i'm a bit tired right now. I'll speak to you later mate." Ron yawned and wondered off to the boys dorms.

"Ruined a completely magical moment for nothing." Harry mumbled quitely and picked up a nearby book that lay on the table next to him.


	10. It wouldnt work

**_I have made a big mistake with this story, if you remember I wrote;_**

**_'On the first and second days they would accompany them to Muggle London to purchase what they will need for the trip, they would be staying overnight in a hotel while they were there. On the third and fourth days they would be travelling back via the Hogwarts Express and teaching them, once they had returned how to put a tent up. On the fifth, sixth and seventh days they would be in the forest camping out.' _**

**_In actual fact I have already brought them out of London and back to Hogwarts already. But, the show must go on. I would like to apologise for this mistake._**

**_Tenth chapter, after I wrote three yesterday. Enjoy and review._**

* * *

The brunette and the red-head ran up the stone stairs, laughing and joking as best friends do. They had ushered all of the other girls out of the room before they began to talk, telling them that it was of the 'up most importance.' The girls grumbled and moaned but did as they were asked to do. They slipped a CD into the player that lay on Hermione's bedside table. Ginny chose one of her friends muggle CD's, David Bowie. What an odd name! The first song came on and the two girls jumped onto the nearest bed. They sat for no longer than three seconds before Ginny cried, 

"You'll never guess what!" she could no longer hold in her happiness. Hermione just looked at her as if to say, carry on then. "Harry told me he loves me!"

"Oh Ginny! Thats wonderful!" she threw her arms around the younger girls neck and hugged her. She removed her arms and then sat back, "You're not the only one with a bit of a love life now you know." she giggled.

"What? You and Blaise? Thats so cute, he's such a nice guy unlike all those other slimey Slytherins like Malfoy, hah bet Malfoy didnt like that!" Ginny cooed.

"Actually, _Malfoy_ is very happy." Hermione smirked.

"That you and his best friend like each other?"

"No, that me and him like each other!" Hermione laughed expecting Ginny to join her.

"'What, no! Mione, hes just going to be messing with you. You know that!"

"What, so you dont think he could actually like me for me? Ginny, just because im not as pretty or, or...funny as you doesnt mean I cant get a guy!"

"I never said that! You know what I mean. He's meant to have tried it on with half the Slytherin girls!" Ginny whined.

"Look, i'll prove it to you! Lets go find him!" Hermione pulled Ginny up and immediately headed towards the door that lead to the staircase.

They quickly made their way down the stone stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. They power walked straight past Harry who was reading one of the magazines Parvati had left their by accident. Ginny was sure that the article he was reading was called, 'Best Way To Apply Eye-Shadow'. She'd have to talk to him about that later. The climbed out of the portal and down towards the great hall. What was Hermione doing, expecting him to have lunch or something? It was almost three! To her suprise Hermione ran straight past the Great Hall, through the courtyard, across the bridge and towards the lake. To her suprise to the very right of the lake, almost hidden behind a group of trees, sat Malfoy and accompanied by Blaise. Each of them we're holding books, wait a minute. Malfoy...reading? Hah no way! It was probably a comic or something.

"Draco! Blaise!" Hermione shouted as she got closer, she had stopped running by now but she was still walking pretty fast. Blaise looked up and flashed her a smile, Draco on the other hand didnt even bother looking up from his book. When Hermione reached the two boys she stood in front of them,

"Hiya Mione! How are you?" Blaise asked her, "Oh and Ginny too! Nice to see you again." Ginny gave him a quick smile before turning back to the two people beside her. Blaise looked to where Ginny was too, he looked disappointed, not in Hermione but in Draco. Just this morning he had spoken about how much he liked her, and now what was he doing, blanking her? He nudged the blonde with his elbow, startled he looked up quickly.

"Hermione." he said curtly, then went back to his book. Hermione looked at Blaise, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Draco, will you come with me a minute?" she asked him, holding out her hand. He looked at her hand then stood up without touching it. He had already begun to walk by the time she had got up, she ran to catch up with him. He had much longer legs than her so for everyone one of his steps it was two of hers, making it even harder to keep up. Hermione grabbed his arm. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Theres nothing wrong with me!" he exclaimed.

"Then why are you ignoring me. What have I done? I thought we were friends now. You asked me to the ball for christs sake!" Hermione cried.

"You havent done anything Mione," he took her hand and entwined her fingers with his own, "Its just, I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor."

"That shouldnt matter. Look these past two days have been goodt, I mean really good. I love this nicer Draco and now it seems as though you're wanting to go back to the old prat I used to hate! I thought you really liked me." Draco could see her eyes begin to water although she would no longer make eye contact with him. She pulled her hand away from his and began to walk away.

"I do like you, I like you more than anything in the world-"

"Then prove it!" she shouted back at him, and then the tears began to fall. Blaise and Ginny both ran up the crying girl and hugged her. Blaise glared at Draco from behind Hermione. They both put an arm over her shoulder and made their way back up to the castle.

"You were right Ginny, nothings changed." Hermione muttered in between sobs.

"Shh, shh." Ginny soothed her, "Its okay."

"Look, Hermione, I'll sort him out. He's not going to get away with this!" Blaise vowed.


	11. Nothing else matters

**_Another chapter today because I dont have anything else to do!_**

**_Reviews please._**

**_Oh, and enjoy!_**

* * *

Two days she had been avoiding him. Two long horrible days that had felt like an eternity to him. He had completely fallen for her in a matter of two days and now it felt as though someone was trying to rip his heart out of his chest everytime he saw her. Sometimes he would try and call her name out, but nothing passed his lips. Seeing as techically they were still on the camping trip the four of them were off timetable whilst the rest of the school worked away. Aslong as they were quiet they could go wherever they liked. Most of the time they would hang by the lake, on the grass reading or talking quietly. He would try and catch her eye, or talk to her, but she just dismissed him, but he could hardly blame her. Otherdays they would seperate. Ron asleep in his dorm, Blaise and Hermione in the library and Draco all on his own. He didnt particularly like being on his own, he was so used to either being with Blaise, or being followed by Crabbe and Goyle it felt wierd. Today, the first-years were also off time-table for they were going to be taken into part of the Black Forest to be shown how to put up a tent. Draco was already waiting in the courtyard for the others to arrive, he had noticed that Hermione often showed up early, he thought this could be his chance to talk to her and explain. It was just about to chime nine o'clock in the morning, classes would commence soon that means that others would be walking past. He hoped Hermione showed up soon. Suddenly, her perfect figure came into view. Her honey curls he wished he could play with, her twinkling eyes, her smile. Draco thought her smile was one of the best things about her. It was contagious. But what was this. Hermione wasnt alone, there was a long arm around her shoulder, holding her in close. They were walking along the corridor surrounding the corridor together, laughing and enjoying one anothers company. Who was it? Draco craned his neck to see if he could get a look at the boy who's neck he would ring later. Seamus Finnigan. The couple reached the entrance to the courtyard and stopped. Hermione turned to face him and kissed him gently on the lips. That was it. Draco couldnt take it anymore. He stormed over towards them, robes billowing behind him. Seamus looked up from Hermione and saw the approaching boy who by the looks of it was extremely angry. He quickly twisted Hermione out of harms way to the side of him.

"Keep away from her!" Draco yelled.

"What?" Seamus looked confused.

"You heard me. Stay away from Hermione." Draco started to pull out his wand out of his pocket. Hermione seeing this, ran infront of Seamus.

"Stop it!" she screamed, "Leave him alone! You have no right to tell me who I cant be with!"

Draco looked at her, straight in the eyes. Without breaking contact he said, "So this is your choice then. You want to be with him?" he sneered.

Hermione thought long and hard about what her answer would be. She had liked Draco, she had liked him a lot. But he had her pushed her away. He had been the one to break it off with her, not the otherway round. On the otherhand, Seamus had nothing on Draco. He wasnt as nice as the new Draco, he wasnt as funny or helpful or...She looked up and turned to Seamus, "I'm sorry." she whispered. Hermione started to run, faster than she had ever run in her life, she needed to get away.

Draco turned to look at Seamus, "Go get her." the irish man smiled slightly and walked away. Draco knew what he had to do. He had to go find her. He began to run to, when all of a sudden a tall boy dressed in black and green robes started to call his name. What now? Draco thought. He turned around and came face to face with Marcus Flint.

"Alright, Malfoy?" Marcus said, smacking him hard on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. Its all good." Draco replied, looking around anxiously for any sight of Hermione.

"Good. And hows my favourite Quidditch player playing, eh?"

"Look, can I talk to you later? I have something I need to attend to." Draco said, before starting up again, his search for Hermione. He looked high and low for her, close to the lake, at the entrance to the black forest, hagrids hut. She was nowhere to be found. He had given up all hope when all of a sudden he saw a swish of curls hastily move around the side of the rock he could not see. He slowly made his way around it, not knowing if she had seen him or not yet. He slowly peeked around, and thats where he saw her. Huddled up against two rocks, her head was resting on her knees. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, keeping her warm. To his suprise she didnt try and shake it off. Hermione let her head, roll onto his shoulder, her head in the crook of his neck. Draco slowly lent his own head onto hers, making them even closer. She started to wriggle, leaning against his chest more. He moved his arm onto her shoulder, and wrapped his other round her front and stopped at her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear, tickling it. "I never meant to hurt you. You mean so much to me and I dont care about all this Slytherins and Gryffindors never mix crap. All I care about is being with you. And if that means ruining my reputation, so be it." He could sense her smiling.

"Draco...?" she whispered back sweetly.

"Yes?" he said, putting his cold cheek against her warm one.

"We need to go put up tents." she giggled.

"Oh god we're late!" he jumped up, almost letting Hermione fall but quickly caught her hands and pulled her up. Still holding hands, they ran towards the courtyard.

* * *

Finally reaching their destination, red faced but laughing, they recieved a number of wierd looks from the people stood their waiting. Blaise gave Hermione a knowing smile, and Ron stood rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Get ready early Ronald, you cant be late Ronald, this is very important Ronald." he mumbled angrily under his breath. 

"Sorry we're late, we were...er...er" Hermione stuttered, looking up at Draco for help.

"Finding a place to put the tents up!" he finished her sentence for her.

"Lets get going then." Blaise said, smiling at the children. He picked up a tent and tucked it under his arm. Draco picked up another and did the same as Blaise but used his free arm to keep Hermione close to him. Ron who was still sleepy instead of picking up a tent, tripped over one. He picked himself and dusted himself off,

"Im okay!" he raised his hand in the air.

They made their way into the forest and quickly took a register before venturing any deeper. Everyone was accounted for, so they carried on. Draco and Hermione led the way, as they had previously lied that they had found a suitable place. After ten or fifteen minutes of walking they came to a clearing. Large green trees towered above them, dead leaves and dirt covered the grassy floor.

"Home, sweet home!" Draco joked.


	12. Constellations and cuddles

**_Last chapter, please read and review._**

**_Thank you to the people who were constantly reviewing, you are absolutely amazing. Thank you again._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

The fire crackled loudly, letting out small sparks as it did so. The heat was intense no one got too close to it. Five or six long logs surrounded it, forming a circle. Even though the fire was hot, it was still a chilly night so everyone was forced to huddle together. 

The tents had been set up during the day, where they had also made a fire. Blaise and Draco had been the ones voted to go fetch firewood and they had take four first years who volunteered with them. Betsy, Arnold, Luke and Darcey were all keen on the outdoors. They all loved herbology, not as much as Neville of course! But loved it all the same. They had collected such a big pile of twigs and dead wood while they were out they could have constructed about eight campfires!

Once they had set them up, the muggle way of course, Hermione had decided to make the evening meal. She cooked tinned sausages, some eggs and everyone got two pieces of bread, messily buttered by Ron. She handed out the food, and cleaned up too, all in the muggle way. It wasnt too hard for her though, she was used to it after being brought up by muggles.

Now it was almost eleven, the sky was dark and through the clearings, the stars sparkled like minature diamonds on velvet. Blaise watched as Draco pointed out all the constellations to Hermione. They made a lovely couple. Whoever said opposites attract was compltely right. Hermione was studious and down to earth, Draco on the other hand was full of himself and vain. Yet, they were completed each other in some odd way. When around Hermione, Draco became a nicer, calmer person whereas Hermione became more confident and out-going. How he never saw it before, he didnt know, but they seemed destined to be together even since this week began. Asking Hermione to the ball had a been a brillaint plan of his to make Draco jelous. He thought it would be a good way to set them up, and look after a few mishaps it worked out brilliantly.

"Guys, I think its time for bed." Ron said loudly to get everyones attention. The six girls did as they were told and clambered into the two tents put up for them. The boys on the other hand started complaining and whining about how unfair it was and how it wasnt late at all. Blaise stood up,

"You heard Ron, scram!" he laughed. They immediately got up and sulked off towards their designated tents. "You know I think I'll go too, hey Ron why dont you come and I'll show you how to make shadow puppets using the torch?"

"COOL!" Ron jumped up and literally jumped inside the tent. "Come on Blaise! I wanna see the puppets!" he whined.

"Night guys." Blaise said his goodnights then clambered into the tent with Ron. Anyone would think there was something sexual going on with that amount of shrieks of joys and giggles coming from their compartment!

"And you have to share a compartment with them tonight!" Hermione laughed and cuddled closer into her new boyfriends coat.

"I dont have to you know." he murmered into her hair.

"You want to stay with me for the night?"

"Hermione Granger! How dare you ask such a question, we both know i'd never do such an awful- Ahh go on then!" he laughed.

"No funny buisness though!" she laughed with him.

"Of course." and with that he kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

That morning when Hermione woke up in his arms, she was the happiest she had been in a long time. She lay there never wanting to move, never wanting the moment to end. Being with him felt like the most natural thing to her. He was her other half there was no doubt about that. When he was around she felt more confident, she felt as though she could accomplish anything, she was no longer scared for he'd be there to catch her when she fell. Hermione could feel his breath against her neck, 

"Good morning beautiful." he said.

* * *

Draco loved the feel of her agaisnt him. The way she would always find a way to get closer to him, cuddle up warmly against his chest. She rolled over to face him, 

"Good morning to you too." she smiled at him, her eyes shining.

Everything about her he loved. The way she could make him smile, make him want to do things for her, and let me tell you Draco rarely did things for others. When he was around her, he lost his normal arrogance. He didnt want to tease others or show off to impress them. The only person he ever wanted to impress was her. Draco had always thought family honour and money had been the most important thing in lfe. Now he'd found something even better, and he didnt plan on losing it.

"You know when they first paired us up on this trip, I wanted to kill myself. I didnt want to spend a week with you at all." she laughed.

"Well, it wasnt exactly a basket of roses for me to find out either!" he brushed the hair out of her eyes, and propped himself up on his elbow.

"But, I wouldnt have ever imagined it turning out like this." she continued.

"Me neither, but I wouldnt change it for the world." he smiled down at her.

* * *

**_Okay, so that was the end. I didnt really want this story to be about the camping etc. Just about how Hermione and Draco grew to like each other._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
